Back to Your Heart
by Elizabeth M. Potter
Summary: Another CCS fanfic. S+S 4 eva! plz R+R


Back to Your Heart...  
By: Lady Cherry Blossom  
~  
Hello everyone! I'm so glad by the reviews I got for "Dear Diary" that I decided to write another songfic. This time I chose Backstreet Boys. The song is called, "Back To Your Heart". It's on the Millennium cd. If I get the lots of reviews for this one then I will make another one. So please r&r!  
  
Again I don't own CCS, Clamp does so don't sue me. If you have any ideas or comments e-mail them to me or put them in the reviews. Thanks and on with the show...  
~  
_   
"Back To Your Heart"  
  
A distant melody is heard...  
  
It's not that I could live without you  
It's just that I don't even what to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye...  
_  
  
It's true...I just don't want to live without you. I keep remembering your face, your beautiful face...  
  
_  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew...  
_  
  
I should have stayed and not go back home. The phrase is right, if I stayed, 'right now I'd be holding you...'  
  
_  
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find my way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart...  
_  
  
I what to find a way back to your heart, but how? It's been too long. Maybe she doesn't even remember me. But...I did make a promise...and a gentleman always keeps their promises...  
  
_  
I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life...  
_  
  
I'm coming back, my love. I want everything to be right again. It's true that your love is amazing. I love your smiles and especially your eyes...  
  
_  
Let me prove your love is real  
And made you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl...  
_  
  
I'm finally back! I have lots of things to do. My apartment should me the same way I left it the last time. I need to call somebody but who? I know, Tomoyo...  
  
Telephone rings...  
  
"Hello?" a girl's voice came out.  
  
"May I please talk to Tomoyo?"  
  
"This is she. Who's calling?"  
  
"Tomoyo, it's me, Syaoran. I'm back."  
  
"Wh-what! Is it really you, Syaoran, OH MY GOSH!"  
  
"Yeah it's me. Can you pick me up from he airport."  
"Why didn't you call Sakura?"  
  
"I want it to be a surprise. So can you?"  
  
"Yeah, I be there in less then 20 minutes."  
"Okay, thanks Tomoyo."  
"No need to thank me. I just can't wait! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
_  
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart...  
_  
  
Telephone rings...  
  
"Hello, Sakura speaking?'  
  
"Hello Sakura. It's, me Tomoyo. I was wondering if we can hang around."  
  
"Sure! But why this late?"  
  
"Because, I want to."  
  
"Okay, where?"  
  
"At the park right now"  
  
"Okay, I'm coming. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
(At the park)  
  
  
Gosh, am I doing the right thing? I hope she can forgive me.   
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Tomoyo! What are you doing here? Where is Sakura?"  
  
"She's coming! I'll leave you guys alone this time. Bye!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Here she comes...  
  
There she is. She looks so beautiful. She still look the same. Her short auburn hair and those emerald eyes. Okay here I go...  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
_  
Give mo one more chance, to give my love to you  
'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do, tell me...  
_  
  
"Syaoran? Is..is that really you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me, Sakura. I came back to keep my promise."  
  
"Promise? I thought you forgot...me."  
  
"I will never forget you."  
  
Gosh, she is so beautiful under the starry night.  
  
"Then why didn't you come back sooner?"  
  
_  
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart...  
_  
  
"Because...I was fool. Just forget the past. All I want now is you. Please tell me want to do so I can make it up to you."  
  
"I don't know if you can make up 6 years of waiting and crying."  
  
"I think I can"   
  
"What can you do?! I-I always thought that you leave me, a-and that you will find someone else..." She started to cry.  
  
_  
I turn back time  
To make you mine  
And find a way back to your heart  
I beg and plead  
Fall to my knees  
To find a way back to your heart...  
_  
  
"Please Sakura, I just want it to be right again. I am so sorry. I would never, EVER forget you, Sakura. I love you too much to do that. I'd give my life for you."  
  
I can't believe I'm crying! Gosh, I can't believe she would think of such a thing. Everything I say is true...  
  
"I should be the one who's sorry. Gosh, I'm being so selfish! I-I just...don't want to lose you...that's all. I..I love you too much. I just don't want to be broken-hearted..."  
  
"Who said you'll be? I am here to stay..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I will be here, always."  
  
  
We just stood there, in each others arms. Just looking at each other. I leaned over and I kissed her. It was a kiss that meant everything to me. I was with my cherry blossom, I had returned to her heart...  
  
_  
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart... _


End file.
